


Chi c'era prima di te

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boy Kissing, Character Death, Dates, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: La storia di come il mio dadsona (Mikiri Tohoshima detto Mik) incontrò e si innamorò di Alex. Perchè non potevo scrivere una storia su persone che sono in vita.





	1. First Date

Incontrai Alex durante un concerto clandestino in un seminterrato. Gli Skammunist Manifesto andavano alla grande, allora, e ci divertivamo come pazzi. Certo, non avevamo un granché di pubblico, che veniva specialmente per vedere Craig fare qualcosa di stupido mentre noi suonavamo, però non era male. Si incontravano ogni giorno persone nuove… ma quella sera mi trovai a tenere gli occhi puntati in due occhi profondi come laghi per tutto il concerto. Certo, ero terrorizzato dai laghi e da tutto ciò che riguardava nuotare, l’acqua o pescare, però quegli erano gli occhi più belli che avessi mai visto. 

Finito il concerto scendemmo dal palco e mentre sistemavamo la nostra roba, un mio amico ci presentò.   
E due ore dopo ci trovammo a pomiciare nella sua macchina, a mezzo isolato di distanza dal campus.   
Mi lasciò il suo numero scritto con un pennarello vicino al mio ombelico e dovetti chiedere a Craig di trascriverlo perché mi tremavano troppo le mani per poter fare qualsiasi azione che non fosse aprire la porta e correre al telefono più vicino per richiamarlo. 

Cosa che però poi non feci. Non lo chiamai per ben tre settimane, troppo terrorizzato dalla mia ansia sociale e dall'idea che mi avesse lasciato il numero solo per convenienza, che mi avesse lasciato un numero finto, che siccome non lo avevo richiamato subito non voleva più sentirmi, allora mi crogiolavo nella frustrazione e lasciavo passare i giorni… Avevo perfino paura che si scordasse di me, anche se ero certo che i miei baci non si potevano scordare facilmente… o così speravo.   
Alla fine, dopo tre settimane a rotolarmi nel letto e cercare di farmi coraggio, andai al telefono pubblico giusto a un isolato da dove io e Craig abitavamo con un paio di birre in corpo, lessi attentamente il numero sul foglietto… Lo digitai… Attesi con pazienza che qualcuno rispondesse…   
E subito sentii la sua voce calda che diceva “pronto?”.   
Era esattamente come me la ricordavo. Cercai di mantenere un po’ di dignità, cominciando a parlare. 

“Ciao… Alex. Sono Mikiri, scusa se non ti ho più richiamato ero… ho avuto…”   
“… Mikiri, giusto, ricordavo che era un nome strano, ma non mi ricordavo esattamente…” 

“Si, Mikiri Tohoshima… è il mio nome che…”   
“Che appartiene a te. Hai fatto questa battuta quando ci siamo conosciuti.”   
Arrossii. Non era una battuta quella, era la mia ansia sociale che cercava di buttarmi giù da un dirupo.   
“Si, infatti, ecco io volevo chiederti se…”   
“Gelateria fuori dal campus. Martedì alle quindici, ma dimmi subito se non è quello che cerchi… altrimenti non credo di poterti aiutare…”   
Wow, era così deciso e sicuro di sé, anche al telefono… sentii la voce registrata che mi diceva di inserire un altro quarto di dollaro, lo ficcai dentro e sorrisi tra me. 

“Va bene, va bene… vediamoci martedì. Ti porto dei fiori…”   
“Semmai porta il portafoglio che offri tu”   
Fu la risposta di Alex, prima di sbattermi il telefono in faccia. Wow. Che uomo. Forse mi ero già un po’ innamorato di lui… 

Attesi il martedì seguente annoiando Craig con i miei sproloqui su quanto fosse dolce e gentile a darmi una seconda possibilità e con le mie paranoie, ero terrorizzato dall’idea che potesse darmi buca, ma quando finalmente il fatidico giorno arrivò, mi ripulii per bene, misi la mia roba migliore che non avevo toccato sin dall’ultima volta che avevo fatto il bucato affinché potesse restare pulita e ordinata, e dopo essermi assicurato di avere il portafoglio nella tasca dei pantaloni, presi in prestito la macchina di Craig e raggiunsi in fretta la gelateria, cercando di arrivare un po’ più in anticipo del solito… Anche se lui era già lì.   
Teneva i capelli crespi legati in una coda stretta, si era rasato il pizzetto che aveva quando ci incontrammo la prima volta…. E sembrava calmo, conciliante… Parcheggiai e scesi, avvicinandomi a lui. 

“Niente fiori, ma portafoglio, come richiesto.”   
Alex mi sorrise, puntando i suoi bellissimi occhi addosso, avvicinandosi a me.   
“Allora sai obbedire agli ordini… bravo. Quindi avrei dovuto ordinarti di chiamarmi subito, il mese scorso?”   
Mi sentii accaldare sul viso a quell’accusa, ma alzai le spalle, cercando di fare il rilassato. Cosa che non mi veniva per niente bene. Fremevo di desiderio di tenergli la mano, di baciarlo ancora, di parlargli… ero completamente cotto di lui, mi sentivo imbarazzante… 

Entrammo e Alex prese la coppa più grande di tutto il locale, una specie di bomba calorica che faceva salire l’ago della bilancia solo a starci vicino. Immaginai che fosse una piccola vendetta per averlo fatto aspettare così a lungo… e devo dire che me la meritavo. Visto che la maggior parte del contenuto del mio portafoglio sarebbe andato a finanziare i gusti ricchi del mio… (compagno? Amico? La persona che volevo sposare e baciare fino alla fine dei miei giorni?) io optai per una coppetta di vaniglia con un po’ di codette di zucchero spruzzati sopra.   
Mentre mangiavamo i nostri gelati, e Alex sembrava anche parecchio veloce a divorare il suo, chiacchierammo del più e del meno, in cosa ci eravamo specializzati, quando avremmo finito il college e altre cose del genere…   
Al momento del conto andai al bancone a pagare, ma Alex mi mise una mano sulla spalla, scuotendo la testa.   
“Ti pago il mio. Sono stato uno stronzo a cercare di vendicarmi in questa maniera stupida…”   
Ma io sorrisi di rimando e gli disse che non era un problema. Pagai, lo presi per mano ed uscimmo, diretti ognuno alla propria macchina.   
Anche se purtroppo lì dovemmo salutarci. 

“Devo proprio tornare al lavoro adesso… ma anche questa pausa è stata davvero piacevole, dico… trascorrerla con te…” 

Mi diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia e andò verso la sua macchina. Accidenti.   
Mentre andava in retromarcia di fermò accanto a me, abbassò il finestrino e disse, sorridendomi. 

“Ehi, ti ordino di chiamarmi giovedì prossimo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Feci un sorriso imbarazzato, annuendo e salutandolo con la mano mentre si avviava per andarsene. Anche io me ne tornai al campus, e Craig mi ossessionò fino a quando non gli raccontai ogni singolo dettaglio di quello che non era avvenuto tra di noi. 

E, come mi era stato ordinato, giovedì richiamai Alex, che mi propose di vederci al bowling più vicino. Oh, era da un secolo che non andavo al bowling… sarebbe stato… divertente, probabilmente. Diamine non sapevo tirare una palla, non sapevo colpire i birilli… avevo paura di tirarmi la sfera sui piedi… però, se era il prezzo da pagare per rivedere Alex, lo avrei pagato più che volentieri. 

Alle otto e mezza in punto arrivai al campo da bowling, vedendo che Alex era già arrivato e mi stava aspettando. Di nuovo. Mi sentii parecchio in imbarazzo per quello, però, quando glielo feci notare, lui rise, passandomi un braccio intorno alle spalle.   
“Non preoccuparti, sono io che preferisco arrivare in anticipo così da non farti aspettare.”   
Sorrisi, apprezzando il calore della sua pelle attraverso la maglietta. Ci dirigemmo verso la cassa, prenotammo una pista tutta per noi, ci cambiammo le scarpe e cominciammo. Alex adorava questo gioco, aveva perfino una palla tutta sua. 

“si, avevo una piccola squadra quando andavo alle superiori, giocavamo ogni settimana, ho pure vinto un trofeo, una volta…”   
Un trofeo da bowling… incredibile, mi dissi mentre cercavo la sfera migliore per le mie inesistenti abilità e la tiravo, mandandola miseramente fuori pista.   
Invece lui, wow, faceva strike ogni volta. Ogni volta li buttava giù tutti. Sembrò notare il mio disappunto e mi fece un altro dei suoi sorrisi, avvicinandosi a me. 

“aspetta, dai, ti faccio vedere…”   
Mi fece prendere una palla un po’ più pesante delle altre, e si mise dietro di me, reggendola con una mano e tenendomi fermo il braccio. 

“vedi, devi riuscire a mandarla oltre il dosso, e poi fa tutto da sola… devi dare un giusto input di forza e poi…”   
Mi tirò il braccio all’indietro, il suo fiato mi solleticava delicatamente l’orecchio.   
“E poi molli…”   
Bisbigliò ancora, dandomi un colpetto e… mi mollai la palla sul piede. 

Io sono sempre stato una persona che guidava in maniera più o meno prudente, non superavo mai i limiti, anche perché l’unica macchina che potevo guidare era quella di Craig e se l’avessi rotta poi nessuno di noi avrebbe avuto una macchina, in ogni modo, io ero una persona che guidavo in maniera più o meno prudente…   
E passare il viaggio in macchina dal bowling fino all’ospedale assieme a lui mi fece ricredere su ogni concetto di prudenza e pregai, si pregai davvero, che se ne fossi uscito vivo non sarei mai andato a più di 35 chilometri l’ora. 

Perché la guida di Alex era selvaggia. Correva, bruciava semafori, faceva il dito medio mentre superava vecchiette… e se normalmente la strada bowling ospedale sarebbe durata dai venticinque minuti alla mezz’ora, noi ci mettemmo dieci minuti netti. 

Parcheggiò in stile Fausto e Furio, aprì la mia portiera e mi prese in braccio, letteralmente, trasportandomi con facilità fino al pronto soccorso. Lì mi abbandonò su una seggiola nella sala d’attesa e andò a prendere i fogli all’accettazione. 

Io nel frattempo decisi che era il momento di chiamare Craig e saltellai su un piede solo fino ad un telefono pubblico, cercai qualche quarto di dollaro e chiamai la segreteria del college, chiedendo cortesemente di passarmi l’interno di Cahn. Aspettai. Inserii un altro quarto di dollaro. Alla fine attesi talmente tanto che spesi in quarti di dollari l’equivalente di prendere un taxi andata e ritorno che finalmente sentii la voce del mio amico rispondere. 

“Ehi, bro, che succede, ti è morta la macchina e devo venirti a prendere?”   
“N... non esattamente, sono in ospedale e ho dei documenti da usare in camera… potresti portarmeli?”   
“Bro… come faccio… la macchina ce l’hai tu…”   
“Per favore, cerca di farmeli avere, sono importanti!”   
“Lo so, lo so… aspettami lì…” 

Misi giù la cornetta, sospirando e tornando al mio posto, zoppicando come un dannato. Alex aveva finito la compilazione delle carte, mi fece mettere un paio di firme e ora aspettavamo seduti uno vicino all’altro che mi chiamassero per farmi una radiografia al piede. Faceva talmente male che mi sembrava di svenire… ma Alex mi teneva stretta la mano, ogni tanto guardandomi e sorridendomi. 

“è colpa mia che ti ho messo in questo guaio… ma andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto. Mi ero quasi addormentato sulla sua spalla che arrivò Craig, accompagnato da una ragazza che masticava una gomma. 

“Ehi, bro, Smashley mi ha dato un passaggio… Ehi e lui chi è?”   
Mi raddrizzai sulla sedia e cercai di alzarmi in piedi, ma il piede rotto non me lo permise. Alex piuttosto prese le carte dalla mano di Craig e poi gli porse l’altra per salutarlo. 

“io sono Alex, l’ho accompagnato qui in ospedale perché… beh… è colpa ima se si è fatto male.”

“Mik, ma che cazzo, ti devi far rompere i piedi dalla gente? Devi tenerle a posto le mani!” 

“No, Craig non è.,.. non è come pensi…” 

Biascicai io, mentre Smashley si guardava intorno, apparentemente annoiata. 

“Cahn, io ho della roba da fare domani, abbiamo finito?”   
“Sisi, adesso andiamo…” 

Craig mi diede una pacca sulla spalla e mi fece un sorriso. 

“Ehi, rimettiti in piedi, bro. Non lasciare che questa cosa ti faccia cadere a terra… un passo dopo l’altro e andrai lontano!”   
Gli tirai un pugno sulla spalla a quelle pessime battute inerenti alla mia situazione e li guardai andare via, sospirando. 

“Sembrano… simpatici” 

Disse Alex, reggendo le mie carte sulle ginocchia.   
Alzai le spalle, sentendo il mio nome ed alzandomi, con l’aiuto di Alex. 

“Si, è piuttosto simpatico… Sm…Ashley sta un po’ sulle sue però ogni tanto si apre. Non capisco cosa ci veda in Craig…”   
“Saranno le sue capacità di bevuta ad averla ammaliata.” 

Feci una risatina e finalmente mi misero su una sedia a rotelle.   
Radiografia, gesso, stampella, e immobilità per un mesetto. 

Come secondo appuntamento non era andato troppo male… Ed ero felice che Alex mi fosse rimasto accanto.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex mi venne a trovare per tutto il periodo che rimasi in ospedale, un po’ perché si sentiva in colpa un po’ perché, forse, gli piaceva passare il tempo con me, organizzò pure delle prove con il mio gruppo di Ska, facendoci buttare fuori dall’ospedale. 

Finalmente guarii e quando potei reggermi nuovamente in piedi da solo, io ed Alex continuammo a vederci per delle uscite tranquille, assolutamente basta sport che coinvolgevano l’utilizzo di materiali pesanti. 

Anche se, c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui. Sembrava che tenesse un segreto. Sapevo dai suoi compagni di stanza che passava molto tempo in ospedale e che prendeva spesso farmaci. Effettivamente mi sembrava una cosa strana… però non volli mai investigare al riguardo. Se mai avesse voluto raccontarmi che problemi fisici lo tormentavano, lo avrebbe fatto da solo. 

Un giorno, dopo alcuni esami di fine semestre, e dopo quattro mesi che uscivamo insieme, decisi di portarlo al parco, a prendere un po’ di aria fresca. Mentre camminavamo, mi azzardai a prendergli la mano, e lui accettò con un sorriso. Mi piaceva tenergliela, aveva la pelle soffice e calda, ma più andavamo avanti, notavo che vi fosse qualcosa che non andava. 

Alex sembrava annoiato, forse stanco, rispondeva poco alle mie chiacchiere e sembrava perso in qualcosa…   
Ci fermammo su una panchina e lo guardai, cercando di fare in modo che lui guardasse me. 

“Ascolta… scusami se te lo chiedo, ma c’è qualcosa che non va? Ti vedo… strano, differente oggi…  
“No, Mikiri…”   
“Chiamami Mik, per favore, non hai mai usato il mio nome e preferirei…” 

Alex sospirò appena, posando i suoi meravigliosi occhi nei miei. Mi prese la mano e me l’accarezzò con dolcezza.   
“Va bene… Mik… ho una cosa da dirti. Non sono stato sincero con te… Ti ho nascosto una cosa, che è anche il motivo per cui… beh… non ho mai voluto andare a letto con te…” 

Non capivo. Le sue parole sembravano… nascondere qualcosa, certo, e non riuscivo a capire cosa volesse dirmi. Mi sembrava di aver saltato un capitolo di un libro… non capire cosa stesse succedendo… 

“Beh… non… se non ti piace stare con me basta che…”   
“No.”   
Alex mi strinse la mano ancora più forte e poi le diede un leggero bacio.   
“Non è assolutamente questo. Devo dirti una cosa… importante, di me, che potrebbe… cambiare tutto il tuo modo di pensare dei miei confronti…” 

Prese fiato un attimo. 

“Tu mi piaci molto. Non ti avrei invitato nella mia macchina e… non ti avrei dato il mio numero e… e non ti avrei dato una seconda possibilità se tu… non mi piacessi, ma… Mik… non credo che possa andare avanti…”   
Mi persi di nuovo. Gli lasciai la mano, ma sempre stando tranquillo e sorridendo. 

“V…va bene… perché?”   
“… Sono malato. Immagino che tu prima o poi vorrai fare sesso con me e… io non…”   
“Frena, frena… frena. Sei malato? Beh, non sarà mica così grave come…”   
I miei occhi saettarono sui suoi per qualche secondo. No. non poteva essere. Mi balenarono così tante cose per la testa che alla fine glielo chiesi, anche se non potevo credere che potesse… che di tutte le sfortune… 

“Mi stai dicendo che hai la malattia, Alex?”   
Alex annuì, stringendo un po’ le mani tra loro e senza guardarmi. Potevo solo immaginare quanti rifiuti avesse subito quel ragazzo nella sua vita… chissà da quanto tempo ne era afflitto… alla fine gli misi una mano sulla spalla, tirandolo a me e lo baciai sulle labbra. 

“Non importa. Non importa, Alex. Staremo attenti… e se anche dovesse… accadermi qualcosa…”   
Gli accarezzai la guancia con dolcezza, sentendo il calore della sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli. 

“Anche se dovesse accadermi qualcosa, non ti darò mai la colpa. Non posso immaginare quanto tu stia soffrendo adesso, quanto tu debba lottare per andare avanti. So delle medicine, so delle visite in ospedale, ma non sapevo… a cosa fossero dovute. Però so che voglio starti accanto… e se mai dovesse… succedermi qualcosa di grave… vorrei che tu stia accanto a me.” 

Alex mi guardò negli occhi, lo sapevo perché non avevo mai visto quello sguardo così intenso, e mi baciò le labbra. Appoggiò la fronte alla mia e si mise a piangere. 

“Non… non devi farlo… solo perché ti faccio pena.”   
“Non lo faccio perché mi fai pena. Sei la persona più fantastica mai capitata nella mia vita. E sei quella con cui voglio passare il resto della mia vita.”


End file.
